


Wonderful

by BaggageClaimBumbleCooch



Series: DreamNotFound smut [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay - Freeform, Eating out, Fingering, Gay Sex, George - Freeform, Hickies, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Smutt, Thighs, daddy/sir kink, dream - Freeform, exlicit, finger-fucking, gay men in love, georgenotfound - Freeform, hickey, pet name kink, pounding, puppy/bunny kink, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggageClaimBumbleCooch/pseuds/BaggageClaimBumbleCooch
Summary: george gets fucked
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Wonderful

Clay's soft dirty-blonde hair swayed with the gentle tugs of George's hand. He kissed the brit's snow-kissed skin, peppering light red hickeys on his lover's thighs. Piercing green eyes met with refined brown ones.

George moaned out lowly as he watched Clay cover his body with love bites. He adored it when the younger teased him, especially around his sensitive spots.

This moment was one of love and passion between the two gay lovers, unlike the rough sex they quite often had.

"God, you're so beautiful, bunny," Clay cooed, rubbing soft circles into the burnet's sides. George whined at the pet name.

"Th-thank you, sir," the shorter whimpered. Clay's gaze softened at his lover's tone, his heart pounding in his chest at the nickname.

The toned man sat up from his position, crawling on top of his partner. He connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Their eyelashes fluttered as both of their eyes shut.

"I love you so much, darling," Clay said, leaning down to milky white skin, painting his clear canvas with reds, violets and pinks.

George threw his head back, letting out a pornstar-ish moan. 

"So sensitive," Clay whispered, feeling up the brit's chest.

He turned his attention to a perked up nipple, rolling it around in his fingers subtly. He gently massaged the pink bud, making sure to please his lover, not wanting to hurt him.

George hummed and wrapped his arms around Clay's neck.

God, this is so intense, George thought.

Clay flipped them over, so the burnet was now on top. George feigned a slight kitten-like noise and began grinding his hips down against the taller.

"Yes, baby, just like that," Clay groaned out, holding supple hips in his firm, callused hands. 

George sighed and bucked his waist, delicious sounds pouring out of his mouth. Friction buzzed up through his spine as he moved his hips in a rhythmic pattern, sensually pleasing his top.

Clay thrusts into his beloved, pushing down his hips roughly. George gasped and moaned out, gripping the blonde's hair in an attempt of a beg.

Clay's eyes rolled back as his hair was harshly tugged. George, like a hungry wolf stalking its prey, bent over and attacked his lover's neck.

The American's hands slid up George's back, his coarse fingertips gently kneading at delicate skin. 

"Sir, please," George begged, gaining his dom's attention.

"'Please' what, darling? Use your words." Clay stilled his movements, holding George's hips in place.

"I-..." George's throat clenched, no words coming out. His mind raced with lust and need. "Please?"

"Oh, bunny," Clay whispered, gently placing the brit on the bed. His head delicately landed on the bundles of soft pillows. "Is this what you want?"

George let out a peep, watching and feeling Clay's hands tenderly rubbing his sides, along with his perfect thighs. He leaned down, licking George's clothed arousal. A tiny wet spot indicated the boy's need for Clay.

"Yes," George desperately said, his legs twitching.

Clay smiled, smoothly removing his love's boxer shorts. He generously took the erection in hand, sliding the fingers along the base, up the underside and to the tip. He rubbed the end, drenching his two fingers in delicious precum.

He leaned over and retrieved a small bottle of lubricant, obviously showcasing in his shenanigans. Clay continued to stroke up and down his boy's shaft, soliciting quite a few moans from the latter.

He kept this pace for a moment, admiring George's scrunched nose and pink cheeks. The brit's legs spread wider as he felt a warm presence glide to his entrance.

His breathing faltered as his legs curled around Clay's head, prompting him to push his tongue inside George's hole. 

God, George is such a hoe, Clay thought, smiling at his little joke. George didn't seem to notice, though.

He maintained his pattern of love-making, sliding his tongue in and out of his pup's cave of wonders. He gripped the brit's thighs tightly, tempting an aggressive pace of oral.

"Ah-hah!" George moaned out, squeezing Clay's head between his thighs tighter. This action confided Clay, provoking him into alfa-mode. He sucked and licked, over and over again with aggressiveness, high hopes in making his lover cum.

A whimper prohibited that wish, spurts of cum squirting out of George's cock. Clay drew out his orgasm with kisses and small suckles.

"Clayyy, moreee," George whined out, his erection still standing tall. 

The American rolled his eyes, licking the tip of his love's dick. He dragged his tongue along the underside, enticing another moan from George. He lulled his tongue out of his mouth and kitten-licked the top, small suckling noises emitting from the boy.

Clay lubed up one of his fingers, then another, and another, and finally a fourth one. He tickled the brit's entrance with two fingers, forcefully pushing them in without warning.

A cry came from the sub, his ass's walls clenching around Clay's fingers. Clay curled them and scissored around, looking for a particular part within George. 

"Ahh!" George called out, pulling on his lover's hair. "Right there, sir, please!"

Clay shoved his fingers into that spot repeatedly, moans, groans and whines pouring out of George's perfect mouth. He added two more digits, greedily eating up George... literally.

He pulled away completely after George exclaimed he was close, earning a slight whine from him. George hungrily watched Clay's hands as he lubed himself up, guiding his fingers to slide up his beautiful cock. Clay groaned as he placed himself at George's entrance.

"Ready, Georgie?" Clay asked, earning a nod from his bottom. He gave a reassuring smile as he pushed into George.

A moan escaped both of their lips at the pure warmth and tightness of it all. George felt like he could cry from the intensity of the situation but in a good way. 

Clay's touches and praising was so intimate; it made him insane. He just wanted Clay to touch him, caress him, grope him in every way possible. 

The American's speed sped up at George's fucked-out expression. His hips slapped against George's ass cheeks, beautiful sounds filling the bedroom.

Love-making continued for a moment, Clay ravishing George's every sound, devouring his lips and neck at any possible moment. God, he loved this man. He couldn't get enough of George.

Clay's pace quickened at George calling out that he was close.

"C'mon, darling," Clay encouraged, "cum with daddy~"

George's cock immediately burst with cum at that sentence. Clay's hips thrusted into him faster, chasing his own release. 

Suddenly, George's insides were filled like a Krispy Cream Boston doughnut, Clay milking himself in George's ass.

Clay pulled out after a moment of sitting there. "God, George."

A whine escaped the brit.

"You're so beautiful when I'm fucking the living shit out of you, puppy."

George's cheeks flushed. "God, you're so embarrassing.."

A laugh. "You know you love it."

...

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work :)   
> if you cross-post this anywhere else, be sure to mention me!


End file.
